


April Fools

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: April Fools Day Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susie really should have checked the date this morning before she decided to tell Toto her big news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> So this idea came into my head this morning and refused to go away till I wrote it. I hope you all enjoy it. Written for the lovely Historygeek12: AKA Becky. My wonderful writing partner and lover of all things Wolff. Hope you enjoy it sweetie! xx

                Three minutes seemed to take forever Susie thought as she waited in the bathroom. She was giddy with excitement, mixed in with an inevitable nauseous feeling as well. It was only in the last few mornings Susie had begun to feel really sick during the morning, sometimes lasting till the middle of the afternoon. Initially she put it down to nerves about her first ever live race with the C4 F1 team. She’d been told to take it easy by the crew and even spent the Wednesday in bed. But that hadn’t helped her at all. It was only when Susie nearly threw up at the smell of Toto’s coffee yesterday morning, a smell she normally loved, she began to suspect something else might be the cause of her stomach problems. This was the first opportunity she had to confirm her thoughts though. Since she needed to carry out the test in the morning, after she brought it on her way back from the track yesterday. Susie gripped the sink in the small bathroom. Waiting for the outcome. She was nervous. But thrilled as well. She had always wanted to have kids with Toto.

“Liebling?” Toto knocked on the bathroom door. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine Toto. I’ll be out in a minute!” She told him. She hadn’t told Toto yet, not wanting to get his hopes up. Though she was working it out, she was over a month late now. With everything going on with the start of the season and dare to be different, she didn’t realise it had been that long since she last had her period. Susie’s phone beeped next to her to let her know three minutes was up. She looked down at the stick on the side. Two blue lines. Positive. She was pregnant. Susie didn’t know whether to scream or cry. A huge grin came onto her face as she slipped the test back into the box and put it in her toiletries bag. Unlocking the bathroom door, she came into the main room and hugged Toto from behind. Who was busy folding his pyjamas and tidying their room.

“Morning Liebling.” Toto span round and kissed the top of her head before looking down at her. Wrapping his arms around her waist. “That’s a big grin on your face. Any reason why?” He raised an eyebrow. Susie took a deep breath; she couldn’t wait to tell him the news.

“Toto. I’m pregnant.” Susie told him. Though she was confused when Toto started laughing. Of all the reactions she expected that wasn’t the one she would put down as Toto’s reaction. Her confusion didn’t seem to stop him laughing though.

“Yeah. Of course you are Susie.” Toto chuckled. She must have thought he was crazy, falling for that on April fool’s day.

“Toto. I am pregnant.” Susie stated. Hoping he had just misheard her or something. Was he really laughing at the idea of being a father?

“Yes of course you are.” Toto resisted rolling his eyes. “Let me guess. It’s twins.”

“I…I don’t know. Not till I make an appointment with the doctor.” She stuttered. Confused at Toto’s reaction. “Toto I really am pregnant.” Now she was getting annoyed. Wondering why the hell he was taking this as one big joke. He was going to be a father! And here he was treating this as if it was one big prank on him! Susie scowled at him. Though Toto still had a grin on his face, still not taking her seriously.

“Of course Liebling.” Toto sighed, kissing her head. Letting go of her. “Are you ready for breakfast soon?”

“You’re unbelievable!” She huffed before snatching her I pod off of the side and shutting herself back in the bathroom. Needing to get away from her husband right now. Here she was, carrying his child and all he could do was take it as one big joke. She gripped the sink as tears nearly fell from her eyes. She only hoped Toto would stop seeing fatherhood as a joke soon. She put in her headphones and turned up the music. Searching for some comfort in music right now. Toto shook his head. Maybe Susie was just suffering from some PMT. He made a mental note to tread carefully round her for the weekend. But honestly, pregnant? She really thought he would fall for that as a joke. He sighed though, guessing that meant she wasn’t going for breakfast with him. He texted Niki to ask if he could come and fetch him for breakfast. Not wanting to eat alone.

* * *

 

Toto opened the door as soon as Niki knocked on it. Wanting to get out of the room right now. Susie had come out of the bathroom after she had calmed down, though she was yet to speak to him as she packed her bag for the track today.

“Hey Toto. Hi Susie.” Niki waved at the woman. Susie gave him a curt smile and small wave before she went back to sorting out her bag. “Ready for breakfast then Toto?” Niki asked before focusing on a spot on Toto’s face. “You have a little something on your face.” He grinned, and Toto chuckled.

“Nice try Niki. But Susie’s already got me this morning.” He told his fellow Austrian. Susie looked confused at Toto.

“What do you mean I got you?” She spat. It was the first thing she’d said to him since his reaction to her news. She was still mad he wasn’t taking this seriously, and now he was joking with Niki about it. Toto turned to face her, a smile on his face. Not really paying attention to his wife’s anger right now.

“You know. April fool’s day. Toto I’m pregnant.” He waved his arms around in a comedic fashion. “I saw right through you in a second Susie. Good joke though.” He told her. Suddenly his reaction made sense. She thought he was joking! Susie stared at him in shock.

“The old pregnant gag. Classic.” Niki shook his head. “How did you react?”

“Laughed it off. Like I was falling for that.” Toto replied. “I remember Claire tried that whole pregnancy thing on Andrew before when I was at Williams. Poor guy nearly had a heart attack. And visions of shotgun weddings. I’m not sure what scared him more. The thought of fatherhood. Or what Frank’s reaction would be.”

 “It’s April fool’s day?” Susie suddenly found her voice. She hadn’t even thought to check the date this morning when she got up. And it must have shown on her face as Toto now looked confused at her. Did she really not know?

“You didn’t know it was April fools?” Susie shook her head. Shock set in on Toto’s face. She hadn’t realised it was April fools. So everything she said this morning was true. Including the news about the pregnancy. She wasn’t angry with PMT. She was angry because she thought he wasn’t taking impending fatherhood seriously. “Shit! You really are pregnant?!” He asked. His mouth hanging open. Susie nodded.

“I’ll meet you downstairs in ten Toto.” Niki announced rather loudly. “Good luck. You’re on your own.” He slammed the door behind them. Toto stood there still coming to terms with the news. He was going to be a father again!

“You’re…You’re seriously pregnant?” He stuttered. Susie said nothing and instead went into the bathroom. Pulling out the pregnancy test she’d taken that morning from inside the cardboard box where she’d been hiding it. She appeared in front of Toto and held the test up. Sure enough there were two blue lines present. A sure sign she was pregnant. And that this wasn’t some terrible April fool’s day joke.

“Told you I was pregnant. I’ll make an appointment to see our doctor when I get back.” She told him. Toto’s face slowly changed from one of shock to one of happiness. He reached forward and gave his wife a frantic kiss.

“I’m going to be a Vater?” He asked her.

“Yes, you are.” Susie grinned. Glad to see he was taking the news well. This was the reaction she was hoping for. Toto hugged her tightly as he kissed her again.

“Susie that’s amazing news!” He nearly had tears of happiness in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Liebling. I should have known you wouldn’t joke about being pregnant.” Toto whispered. A hand on her abdomen.

“You’re forgiven Toto.” Susie giggled. Felling a lot happier now as a thought came into her head. “Besides. It’s going to be a great story to tell our child.” Toto groaned.

“We’re never telling them I thought they were an April fool’s joke.” Toto told her.

“Whatever you say Toto.” Susie crossed her fingers before looping her arms around his neck and standing on his tip toes to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll see you soon.


End file.
